


How did you get there?

by stuntyrulz



Series: The Summer McKirk AU Extravaganza [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuntyrulz/pseuds/stuntyrulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo wakes up to a man asleep on his tenth floor balcony, what can he do but invite the guy in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did you get there?

When Leo woke up on Sunday morning he did not expect to see a man curled up, sound asleep on his balcony. He took a step back in shock and close the curtains again, it was too early to be dealing with this sort of shit.

He stumbled into the kitchen and put the coffee machine on, while it was brewing, he took a look out of the window that looked over his balcony, and yes there was definitely a man lying there asleep.

Leo had no idea how the man had gotten there; his apartment was on the tenth floor and only apartments on the even floors had balconies, so either he'd dropped down two floors, climbed up two floors or, climbed along ten metres from the next balcony.

Since he was feeling nice he poured two cups of coffee and poured some cream into each one before he took them both through to the bedroom. He placed the cups on his nightstand and went over and opened the balcony door as loudly as he could, startling the man on his balcony awake.

And oh! man was hot, even with the oversized jumper, baggy boxers and bed hair. He was rubbing his eyes and seemed confused as to where he was or how he got there, that made two of them.

"Wha-?" He asked, pulling a hand through his golden blond hair and Leo held back a moan at the action.

"I have no idea kid, I found you on my balcony this morning" Leo explained, "It's pretty chilly this far up, I've got coffee inside" He continued.

The man nodded and scrambled up, he followed Leo into the bedroom and gratefully took the cup of coffee that was offered to him. Leo pretended to ignore the dirty footprints the man was leaving on his pristine white tiled floor.

The man hopped up onto the breakfast bar and kept sipping from his coffee, Leo joined him.

"So do you have a name?" Leo prompted.

"Yeah, sorry, Jim Kirk" He replied, offering out a hand.

Leo shook it tentatively, "And how exactly did you get onto my balcony? Do you even live in this building?"

Jim pulled his hand thorugh his hair again and Leo stared at it, biting his lip, "I do live here, what floor is this? I'm on the fifteenth. And as for how I got here, I have no clue, last thing I remember is doing tequila shots with a friend." Jim admitted, looking away.

Leo covered his mouth and tried not to laugh, "So you got drunk and ended up five floors down from where you live.... Wait, you live on the fifteenth? Isn't that the penthouse, aren't you a bit young to be able to afford that?"

Jim blushed, "Yeah well, when your dad's the president... step-dad actually, you can do these things."

"No way! Christopher Pike is your step-father. No wonder you can afford the penthouse" Leo breathed, shocked at who was sitting opposite him in a baggy jumper. and boxers, he would never have guessed in a million years.

"Yep, my dad's paying for the place but I still have a job, helicopter pilot actually. Air ambulance" Jim explained.

"Well I'm a doctor, so I suppose we would have bumped into each other eventually. And if you're the president's son, then shouldn't you have a load of Secret Service agents watching you?" Leo questioned.

"Doctor huh? Yeah that explains the fancy apartment and also why you didn't kick me out when you found me earlier. Also if my bodyguard isn't here then I probably made it to bed last night, I draw the line at sleeping in the same room as him, despite what my mom said, I think he felt the same too. He has this smokin' hot girlfriend anyway."

"So how do you plan to get back into your apartment without alerting the guy, I mean it's already eleven so he probably knows your gone and half the state will be looking for you by now"

"Aren't you a cheery guy in the morning? Nah, Spock won't know, if I was doing tequila shots then he knows I won't be up till after one. But there's no way I'm getting back in without him knowing, he has like, crazy good hearing" Jim said, placing down his empty coffee cup.

"Spock? What sort of name is that?"

"He's Canadian" Jim said as if that explained it all.

Leo nodded, "So do you want something to eat? I've got bacon and eggs and that's about it" Leo said changing the subject.

Jim nodded enthusiastically and jumped down from his bar stool, "Sounds awesome, mind if I grab a quick shower. I smell of booze right now."

"Sure go ahead, you do smell pretty bad. There are spare towels in the linen closet by the way"

Jim nodded his understanding and bounced off, way too perky for someone who was passed out drunk on a balcony five minutes ago, shaking his head Leo went about pulling out ingredients in his rarely-used kitchen.

He could hear the shower going and tried not to imagine Jim in there, naked. He cracked the eggs a little to hard and had spend five minutes pulling out little bits of shell, cursing to himself.

Jim came out of the bathroom, just as he was putting the bacon on, wrapped in a towel that only just covered his groin area. He didn't realise he was staring until Jim spoke.

"Like what you see, hot stuff?" Jim leered before he let go of the towel and let it drop to the floor, showing off the rest of him.

"You know I could just take some pictures now and make a fortune off them in the newpapers" Leo said dryly, trying to ignore Jim's nudity and failing miserably. 

"Nah, you're too nice, besides Spock would probably snap your neck" Jim responded before walking off toward the bedroom, leaving his towel on the floor. 

Leo turned around and managed to save the eggs before they burnt, he was plating up all the food and placing on the breakfast bar when Jim returned, dressed only in one of Leo's white shirts, unbuttoned. To be honest, it wasn't much better than before. 

"Come on you show-off, food's ready" Leo called.

Jim smirked at him and took a seat, before starting to tuck in to his food. He moaned in appreciation and Leo wondered if he sounded like that during sex. Maybe he would get to find out.

Once Jim had finished he licked the grease off his fingers, Leo knew exactly what he was doing and it was working, he was about to reach over and drag Jim in for a kiss when a banging on the door interrupted them.

Jim eyes widened and Leo scowled at him before standing up and striding over to the door and wrenching it open, intent on giving the person on the other side a piece of his mind for interrupting them.

His words died on his lips when set eyes on six foot three inches of solid muscle. The man in question had a ridiculous bowlcut, that Leo had a feeling that he would end up dead if he insulted.

He was looking at Leo with a mix of anger and boredom, if that was somehow possible. Just as he was about to say something, Jim came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, moving him out of the way of the door.

"Spock! Funny seeing you here" Jim said cheerily, seemingly oblivious to the man's anger.

"I do not see how humourous the situation is when I find you out of your apartment without my knowledge... again" Spock replied, blandly.

"Ahhh, trust me I didn't even know I was out of the apartment until, like, an hour ago. And anyway how did you know where I was?" Jim asked.

"Last night, as I was putting you to bed, you were talking about how you were going to, and I quote 'go down to that hot doctors place, knock on the door and give him a blowjob right there on the doorstep consequences he dammed' I extrapolated from there"

Jim's eyes widened and he blushed bright red, next to him Leo burst out in laughter, earning him twin glares from both Jim and Spock. He quickly shut up.

"Oh my God Spock, I didn't did I? Shit, I'm never doing tequila shots with Scotty again" Jim mumbled, placing his hands over his face.

Spock gave a small smile and turned to Leo, "I assume you are the doctor in question?" He asked.

Leo nodded, not wanting to antagonise the man further, he hand't missed the gun at his side.

"Well then, as I now know Jim's location, I will leave you to it." He said, turning away to leave.

He paused and turned back around to them, talking to Jim, "I have also contacted your parents about you blatant disregard for your safety, expect a call from them later" Spock said before turning around, closing the door and striding off toward the lift.

Leo stood still for a moment before smirking at a bright-red Jim, "So I guess you owe me a blowjob then?" He asked with a wink.

Jim leered back at him, previous embarrassment forgetten, he was more than happy to oblige.


End file.
